Chung Ha
| birth_name = Kim Chan-mi (김찬미) | birth_date = | birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer | group_debut = May 4, 2016 | solo_debut = June 6, 2017 | years = 2016–present | height = 161 cm | weight = 44 kg | blood = B | agency = MNH Entertainment | colors = Pantone 374 C Pantone 332 C Pantone 358 C | associated = I.O.I Produce 101 | fandom = BYULHARANG (별하랑) | website = | sns = }} Chung Ha (청하; or Chungha) is a South Korean singer and dancer under MNH Entertainment. She is a former member of the project girl group I.O.I. She made her solo debut on June 6, 2017, with the mini album Hands on Me. Career '2016: ''Produce 101 and I.O.I' In 2016, she participated in Mnet's survival television show, ''Produce 101 as a trainee representing MNH Entertainment. She finished the survival in 4th, becoming member of the girl group I.O.I. On May 4, 2016, the group debuted with the mini album Chrysalis, and its title track, "Dream Girls". '2017: "Week" and ''Hands on Me After the disbandment of I.O.I on January 29, 2017, MNH announced that Chung Ha would debut as a solo artist. On April 12, a preview film for her pre-release single titled "Week" was released, and in April 21, the music video. On June 7, she officially debuted with the mini album Hands on Me and its title track, "Why Don't You Know". On the same day, she held her showcase. '2018: ''Offset and ''Blooming Blue On January 17, 2018, Chung Ha released her second mini album, titled ''Offset, along with the title track "Roller Coaster". In music shows, she promoted the track "Offset" as well. Five months later, on July 18, 2018, she released her third mini album, titled Blooming Blue. '2019: "Gotta Go", I.O.I reunion and ''Flourishing' On January 2, 2019, she released her first single album, titled "Gotta Go". On June 24, 2019, her fourth mini album ''Flourishing was released with "Snapping" as its title track. "Chica" was also used during promotions. Discography Mini albums * Hands on Me (2017) * Offset (2018) * Blooming Blue (2018) * Flourishing (2019) Single albums * "Gotta Go" (2019) Digital singles * "Week" (2017) Collaborations * "Flower, Wind and You" (2016) * "Rainy Day" (2018) * "Wow Thing" (2018) * "Whatcha Doin'" (2018) * "Run" (2019) * "Fast" (2019) * "These Nights" (2019) * "Loveship" (2020) Features * Heehyun - "There Is No Time" (2017) * Samuel - "With U" (2017) * Hanhae - "Gather at the Lobby" (2017) * Babylon - "LaLaLa" (2017) * GroovyRoom - "My Paradise" (2018) * Wheesung - "Rainy Day Remix" (2018) * Ravi - "Live" (2019) * Changmo - "Remedy" (2019) OSTs * "Oh My Geum Bi OST Part.6" (2016) * "Oh My Geum Bi OST Part.9" (2016) * "Strong Woman Do Bong Soon OST Part.4" (2017) * "Love Pub OST Part.3" (2018) * "Hotel Del Luna OST Part.6" (2019) * "Dr. Romantic 2 OST Part.8" (2020) Filmography Television shows * Entourage (tvN, 2016) - cameo * Ah! Sunday - A Running Miracle (EBS, 2017) - host * Please Take Care of My Vanity (Fashion, 2017) - MC * Idol Drama Operation Team (KBS, 2017) - cameo * Real Life Men and Women (MBN, 2018) * Everyone's Kitchen (Olive, 2019) - guest Web series * YG Future Strategy Office (Netflix, 2018) - cameo * Top Management (YouTube Premium, 2018) - guest Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Hit the Stage (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - special MC Music video appearances * PENTAGON - "Pretty Pretty" Endorsements * Shiseido (2018) * NBA Style Korea (2018) * Cheongha liquor (2018) * Nike (2019) * Sudden Attack (2019) * LG U+5G (2019) * Sprite (with Jang Ki Yong) (2019) * Bosslave (2019) * Clinique (2019-present) * Guljak Topokki Chicken (2019-present) Awards and nominations Trivia * She moved to Dallas, Texas during her childhood. * She is fluent in English. * She is best friends with Yiyeon.Koreaboo: MNH Releases Behind The Scenes Photos of Chungha and BVNDIT on Chungha's Radio Show ** She is close friends with former I.O.I members and WJSN's EXY.YouTube: What's On CHUNG HA's Phone?ㅣDatadropKoreaboo: Chungha Reveals That She And I.O.I Members Are Still As Tight As Ever * She has a dog named Bambi.Allkpop: Seventeen, Kim Chung Ha, EXID, and MONSTA X members bring out their adorable dogs on 'Weekly Idol' * She like things with zombies. * The app she uses the most on her phone is Netflix. * Before becoming a trainee, she had worked part-time at a pet store, a fast food restaurant, and a cafe. * She auditioned for YG Entertainment, but didn't pass.Koreaboo: 6 World-Class K-Pop Stars That Yang Hyun Suk Denied From YG Entertainment ** She also auditioned for JYP Entertainment and managed to become a trainee but later quit.Soompi: Kim Chungha Talks About Life After Leaving JYP Entertainment * She revealed on Hit the Stage that she almost quit dancing due to financial issues but she asked her family to allow her to continue as she was confident in it.International Business Times: Kim Chung Ha Wants To Taste Success As Soon As Possible * During Produce 101, she got the nickname "Dance President" because of her great proficiency in dance, even to the point of freestyling a dance to impress the judges when they were first evaluated. Her skills later became more prominent as she choreographed to "Bang Bang" during the third evaluation and got recognized by Jessie J herself.Produce 101: Episode 1 * She has trained for 2 years and 11 months before Produce 101. Including the show, she trained for 3 years and 3 months.Produce 101: Episode 1 * She moves her hands and body a lot when she talks.Weekly Idol: Episode 317 * She likes to do animal walking - a form of exercise requiring no equipment - when she's at home. Gallery References Official links * Webpage * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube es:Chungha Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2017 debuts Category:I.O.I Category:Produce 101 Category:MNH Entertainment Category:Chung Ha